¡Cuidado con el pelirrojo!
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Es un chico pelirrojo. Su cabello es fuego sobre su cabeza y tiene ojos azules como el cielo. Como el cielo despejado cuando es verano y tiene el rostro cubierto de pecas. ¡Cuidado con el pelirrojo!


**¡Cuidado con el pelirrojo!**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Personaje:** Parvati Patil.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Parvati elige tomar Adivinación porque el destino siempre le causa curiosidad.

Quizás la palabra destino no es la apropiada para definir el objetivo de su inquietud, pero es un término similar. Las interrogantes del futuro incierto que se presenta ante la comunidad mágica no son precisamente su foco de atención, pero saber el nombre del amor de su vida, cuántos hijos tendrá; esa son sí cuestiones que le interesan profundamente.

Además de que cree fervientemente en la capacidad del ojo interior de la profesora Trelawney, al igual que su amiga Lavender Brown. Es tal la devoción que le demuestran que es imposible que la profesora no se sienta halagada por la intensa confianza en sus poderes visionarios y accede a recibirlas media hora antes en su aula de clases, para adelantarles detalles de sus futuros mediante su bola de cristal.

Las dos chicas entran en la estancia que permanece cubierta de telas de colores cálidos, los cojines mullidos se encuentran al final y mesas que contienen tazas de té encima de ellas. Lavender es la más ansiosa en esa ocasión, quiere consultarle acerca de un sueño extraño que se le presenta durante las noches de luna llena.

—¿Usted crea que sea posible, que en un futuro cercano, tenga un encuentro con un hombre lobo?

La profesora Trelawney agita sus manos repletas de pulseras de cuencas y uno de sus anillos sale disparado por el aire, cae dentro de una taza pero ella no parece darse cuenta.

—Mi querida niña, la realidad es que no quería inquietarte pero me temo que constantemente veo un hombre lobo cerca de ti. Tanto en tu presente como en tu futuro, veo un hombre lobo cerca de todos los estudiantes pero solamente tú tienes uno en tu futuro —hace una pausa llena de dramatismo—. Quizás en tres o cuatro años tengas un encuentro con él, que marcará un antes y un después en tu vida.

Lavender se deja caer sobre la silla más cercana y suelta un suspiro. Tiene más de una docena de preguntas para hacerle a la profesora pero sabe que es el turno de Parvati y lo respeta, pero el hombre lobo no deja de inquietarle.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber tú, mi pequeña?

Parvati piensa sus palabras antes de responder. Lo cierto es que justamente ese día no tiene una pregunta en mente para hacerle, simplemente quiere que tome una de sus manos y lea lo que pronto sucederá. Por lo que estira su brazo y Trelawney capta su intención. Acaricia la palma de la mano con las suyas y cierra los ojos, comenzándose a concentrar.

—Tu futuro está confuso en este día nublado, pero los rayos de sol de mi don heredado de la noble Cassandra, van a disipar ese mal clima que hay en tu interior —una uña se clava en su frente—. ¡Cuidado con el pelirrojo! Mucho cuidado con el chico pelirrojo, no hará más que traerte desastres. Es torpe y te arrastrará en su torpeza.

Ella piensa en todos los pelirrojos que conoce: los Weasley. Percy Weasley se encuentra cursando su séptimo año, es el Premio Anual y es poco lo que frecuenta la sala común de Gryffindor; los gemelos Fred y George siempre andan haciendo de las suyas y en caso de equivocarse en una broma saben pedir disculpas y Ron es el segundo chico más torpe, después de Neville Longbottom, que se encuentra en su mismo año.

—¿Cómo es él, profesora Trelawney?

—Es un chico pelirrojo. Su cabello es fuego sobre su cabeza y tiene ojos azules como el cielo. Como el cielo despejado cuando es verano y tiene el rostro cubierto de pecas. ¡Cuidado con el pelirrojo!

La profesora Trelawney no deja de repetir la última frase por varios minutos y es acallada cuando suena la campana que da inicio a la nueva hora de clase. Lavender y Parvati se ponen de pie para dirigirse a los puestos donde siempre se sientan.

En ese instante entra un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules, seguido de su amigo de anteojos torcidos, y tropieza, haciendo caer su enorme libro sobre el pie izquierdo de Parvatil.

—¿No ves por dónde caminas?

—Disculpa, Parvati. Fue un accidente.

Al elevar la mirada se encuentra con Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Parvati Patil no sabe lo que significa tener cuidado con el pelirrojo, hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo y abandona el aula de Adivinación para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Coloca sus pertenencias en la mochila y con Lavender se dirigen rápidamente por los corredores del colegio.

—¿Qué crees que significa que dentro de pocos años me voy a encontrar con un hombre lobo, Pav-Pav?

—No lo sé, Lavender —responde ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás no es que te vas a encontrar directamente con uno, solamente lo verás o serás testigo de alguien convirtiéndose en bestia.

—¿Te refieres a algo así como saliendo en la portada de un reportaje de El Profeta? —Parvati asiente con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ya me puedo imaginar con mi cabello agitándose con el viento y yo haciéndome la muchacha aterrada porque fue testigo de una atrocidad. ¡Todos los periodistas van a estar interesados en mi testimonio!

Parvati se pone de pie para llenar su plato con un poco de puré de papa que hay en la fuente del centro de la mesa y como por arte de magia su cáliz aparece repleto de zumo de calabaza.

—Enserio te lo digo, Harry. Puedo realizar el hechizo correctamente, Bill y Charlie me mostraron como funciona en el verano pero tenía que estar en Hogwarts para poder probarlo —dice Ron, se aclara la garganta y apunta con su varita un punto inexacto del comedor.

Ella nunca llega a enterarse cuál era el verdadero efecto del hechizo, ya que de lo único que es consiente es que el hechizo revota contra el borde de una mesa y acaba en su plato. Su rostro se configura en una mueca de horror cuando contempla que algo oscuro se mueve dentro de su puré.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Ronald Weasley? —pregunta y con el tenedor comienza a remover el contenido del plato—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Al darse cuenta de lo que tiene ante sus ojos, se pone de pie y suelta un grito de horror, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¡Es una cucaracha, hay una cucaracha dentro de su plato! —grita Lavender—. ¡Que alguien haga algo!

Ron se pone de pie y se acerca a donde se encuentran ellas. Apunta con su varita al insecto que se remueve entre el alimento sólido, pero lo único que consigue son resultados negativos.

—¿Qué hiciste, Ron? —interviene Harry—. Has agradando la cucaracha. Devuélvela a su tamaño original y desaparécela.

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estás haciendo nada! No sé qué hacer. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Se supone que debería estar aquí, pero quizás está en la biblioteca, aprovecha el almuerzo para adelantar deberes.

Parvati suelta un chillido.

—¡Olvídense de Hermione Granger y quiten a ese inmundo insecto de mi plato!

—¿Las cucarachas pueden respirar con el agua? —Harry niega—. ¡Voy a ahogarla en zumo de calabaza!

Ron toma el cáliz y al mirar hacía el fondo, se encuentra con diminutas cucarachas que comienzan a trepar por su mano. Ahora es él quien suelta un chillido y pide a gritos por un profesor. Snape se pone de pie y dice:

—Finite Incantatem.

Las cucarachas desaparecen de su plato y del cáliz pero las ganas de vomitar aún permanecen en los presentes.

—¡Eres un torpe, Weasley! —dice Parvati antes de ir al baño—. No te quiero cerca de mí por el resto del día.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

—¿Te encuentras bien, Pav-Pav?

Parvati tiene la mano en su estómago y se encuentra apoyada en uno de los lavabos del baño de chicas.

—Intento recuperarme pero supongo que en unos minutos la sensación nauseabunda va a pasar.

—Si quieres hacerlo otra vez solamente tienes que decirme. Para eso estamos las amigas, para sostener el cabello cuando tu estómago quiere expulsar su contenido —responde Lavender con mueca de circunstancias—. Es en estos momentos donde nos damos cuenta que el ojo interior de la profesora Trelawney siempre tiene razón.

—Primero fue el libro sobre mi piel y luego mi comida convertida en asquerosos insectos. ¿Qué más puede suceder?

—No tengo idea, Pav-Pav pero mejor ni lo pienses porque quizás atraes la torpeza de Ronald hacía nosotras.

—Quiero dejar de pensar en Ronald Weasley o voy a terminar utilizando una maldición con él.

—Pero Pav-Pav si utilizas una maldición te pueden llevar a Azkaban y nuevamente quedarías perjudicada ante la torpeza de Ronald.

—Analizando desde ese punto de vista tienes razón, solamente quiero que permanezca alejado de mí.

—No creo que lo tengas tan lejos como deseas, porque tenemos Pociones con Snape y por lo tanto con Ronald.

Parvati rueda los ojos, resignándose a ir a las mazmorras.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

Las mazmorras tienen su característica luz verdosa cuando las chicas llegan. Ron, Harry y Hermione ya se encuentran allí, sentados con los libros abiertos en la lección del día. El profesor Snape no está, pero es cuestión de segundos para que llegue.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie y se acerca a Parvati, mientras ella hace todo lo posible por alejarse.

—Quería ofrecerte una disculpa por lo sucedido a la hora del almuerzo.

—Aléjate de mí, Weasley. Te lo pido encarecidamente, aléjate de mí porque debo tener cuidado contigo y con tu torpeza.

—¿Conmigo y con mi torpeza? —pregunta confundido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—La profesora Trelawney me advirtió del pelirrojo y el pelirrojo eres tú. ¡Ahora márchate antes que suceda algo!

Ron abre los ojos sorprendidos y balbucea algo entre dientes. Luego vuelve a su asiento y suelta un bufido.

—Hoy armaré los grupos yo —dice el profesor cuando entre en las mazmorras—. Quiero al trío dorado separado. Granger con Longbottom, Brown con Potter y Patil con Weasley.

—¡No puedo trabajar con Weasley!

—¿Y qué razones tiene señorita Patil? —interroga con una ceja enarcada—. Sabemos que el señor Weasley no es un maestro de pociones, al igual que el señor Longbottom, pero ese no es motivo para no querer trabajar con él.

—Usted no lo entiende, profesor Snape. La profesora Trelawney me dijo que tengo que tener cuidado con el pelirrojo ya que su torpeza me meterá en problemas.

—Su desobediencia al profesor le está trayendo ya problemas, señorita Patil. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y si no quiere que le siga restando puntos a su casa, siéntese con Weasley de una vez.

Parvati toma su mochila y se sienta junto a Ron, quien le evita la mirada. El único pensamiento que se le pasa por la mente es que ella está completamente loca, primero por hacerle caso a la profesora Trelawney y segundo por pensar que todo lo sucedido es su entera culpa.

—Veinte centímetros de distancia deben mantenerme más que alejada de tu torpeza.

Ron aprieta los puños con fuerza.

—¡Ya basta con ésta tontería, Parvati! Mi torpeza y yo no tenemos nada que ver, solamente son casualidades que se dieron y tuviste la mala suerte de estar allí cuando sucedieron.

—¿Casualidad le llamas a convertir mi comida en insectos? Tu existencia es una casualidad, Weasley. Y te vuelvo a repetirlo, quiero que tu torpeza y tú se encuentren lo más lejos posible.

—¿De nuevo discutiendo? Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y si escucho una sola palabra más los suspendo de mi clase por una semana —hace una pausa y continúa—: Vayan a la página número cien y comiencen a copiar los pasos para hacer la poción y luego respondan las preguntas del pizarrón.

Ron vuelve la mirada a su trabajo y ella hace lo mismo. De su libro comienza a copiar la preparación, no es muy extensa por lo que pronto termina y a partir de entonces, responde las preguntas del pizarrón. Parvati se pone de pie, para poder consultar al profesor, no repara en la mochila de Ron y el desastre comienzo.

Lo primero que le sucede es que tropieza y su nuevo mejor amigo es el suelo. Lo segundo es que, gracias a la mochila abierta, el tintero del chico vuela por el aire y termina en el peor lugar posible: su rostro. Ahora Parvati tiene la piel cubierta de tinta negra y parte de su redacción es salpicada por las gotas.

—¡Weasley!

Ron bufa y aplasta la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando.

—¿Qué esto no te puede estar pasando? ¡Mira lo que tu estúpida mochila hizo! —exclama ella señalándose el rostro.

—Tienes algo ahí —interviene Draco Malfoy y suelta una carcajada.

—Gracias por su evidente elocuencia, señor Malfoy —dice Snape—. Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por el desastre causado. Señorita Patil y señor Weasley fuera de mi clase por el resto de la semana.

—Ya estarás contento, Ronald —habla Lavender—. Te buscaré Pav-Pav.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

Parvati se ayuda de agua y de hechizos limpiadores para poder sacar hasta el último rastro de tinta de la piel de su rostro. Maldice al torpe de Weasley por dejar su mochila en el lugar incorrecto y luego se inclina sobre el lavabo de chicas, escupe la tinta ingerida por la sorpresa y otra maldición es lanzada a Ron Weasley.

—Weasley es un tonto, le dije que se mantuviera alejado de mí y al profesor Snape se le ocurre ponernos a trabajar juntos —habla en voz alta—. No quiero verlo más por lo que queda de la semana, del mes y del año.

Pero como si una ironía del destino se tratara, con la primera persona que se encuentra cuando sale del baño de chicas, es con Ronald Weasley. Parvati apresura el paso, esquivándolo rápidamente y el chico la persigue.

—Espera, Parvati.

—¡Aléjate de mí, Weasley y hablo enserio! ¿No es suficiente todo lo que me hiciste pasar hoy?

—Detente, por favor —responde él—. Te prometo que no me voy a acercar a ti, solamente te voy a hablar desde aquí.

Convencida por sus palabras, Parvati termina deteniéndose y gira el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada azul.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por haber arruinado tu día. Soy bastante torpe pero no lo hago a propósito, es que no me doy cuenta. ¡Por Gryffindor tengo catorce años! No se supone que no cometa errores.

Al ver la sinceridad del chico, ella prefiere de ablandar su postura y sonríe levemente.

—Tienes razón, Ron. Quizás exageré un poco, mejor dicho, bastante con lo acontecido. Me dan miedo los insectos y tener el rostro lleno de tinta no es lo más agradable que me ha sucedido, créeme cuando te lo digo.

—Y créeme cuando te digo que estar por una hora debajo del agua y encima inconsciente, tampoco es lo más agradable que tuve que pasar.

Parvati se ríe y Ron acompaña su risa.

—Puede que seas torpe Ron, pero también eres gracioso. Lamento haberte gritado tantas veces hoy.

—Y yo lamento… —se detiene y se rasca la nuca de forma nerviosa—, ya sabes lamento todo lo que tuve que hacerte pasar. Entonces ¿amigos?

Ella asiente y Ron camina hasta donde se encuentra. Estira su mano abierta y Parvati la acepta.

El suelo está mojado y ninguno cuenta con ellos, resbalan y el cuerpo femenino cae sobre él. Parvati aprieta los dientes con furia y Ron maldice nuevamente su torpeza.

—Definitivamente tengo que tener cuidado contigo, Ron Weasley.


End file.
